Chasing Tara
by Garrett
Summary: Xander and Tara get to know each other better, immediately following "Family". Of course, being the Buffyverse, it can't be that simple, can it?
1. Part 1

Tara was sitting out on this dance, even if it was her party, sipping on a soda when the song ended. Willow and Buffy (who had somehow managed to separate herself from Riley, for once) were talking now, and generally enjoying themselves. As much as Tara loved being around her girlfriend, she enjoyed having time to herself. And why not? She had just gone through the biggest crisis in her life, and survived. Tara might not be a demon after all, but she was still on edge from the experience.

"Hey," announced a male voice, breaking Tara's reverie. "Enjoying your birthday party?"

"H-hi, Xan-Xander," she stuttered. "It was real n-nice of you guys to throw me a party and everything."

"Oh, it was nothing," he smiled. "It was the least we could do." Admitting the truth with his trademark sarcasm, Xander added, "Besides, all of our gifts kinda sucked, so we needed to cover our butts."

Blushing, the witch answered, "They were nice, Xander. R-really n-nice."

Seeing Tara's nervousness, Xander frowned. "What's wrong? Did I freak you out? Is there a stain on my shirt? Am I growing a horn on my head?"

"No," she admitted, feeling bad for having caused her lover's best friend to worry. "It's just that I'm not much of a soc-, a soc-....a people person, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah," acknowledged Xander, nodding in agreement. "Your family doesn't look like the Cleavers, that's for sure." Considering his statement, he amended, "Of course, neither is mine. And Willow's parents are the Absentee Parents of the Century."

"But you two had each other...."

"That's the point," Xander declared. "We had each other. You didn't have anyone." Getting really serious, he commented, "And that makes you a much stronger person than any of us other Scoobies. Except Buffy. Kinda hard to trump having to send your undead boyfriend to Hell, you know."

Tara giggled, a sure sign that she was opening up to Xander. "Well, she did almost send us all to Hell with Riley last year. And by not even getting out of bed."

"Oh yeah," agreed the Scooby Gang's "Zeppo". "Sure, Anya and I are known for our, how shall I say, 'mating habits', but at least we don't do it like bunnies."

"Bunnies?!" shouted Anya, who was nearing Tara and Xander's table with drinks, "Where!?!" Slamming the drinks down on the table with lightning speed before latching onto her boyfriend, the ex-vengeance demon cowered, "Hold me, Xander. Keep them away from me!"

Tara chuckled before joking, "You'd think that the Killer Rabbit from 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' was real, or something."

"It is," she stammered. "I've seen it. Bunnies are the most vicious creatures on the planet. Look at Bugs Bunny. He's *EVIL*."

"No," interrupted Xander, "Bugs Bunny's a cross-dresser who eats carrots and likes making idiots out of stupid people. He's not evil."

"I don't know," replied Tara, a slight grin forming in the corner of her mouth. "Sometimes he gets pretty evil with Elmer. Remember the cartoon where Elmer quit on his contract? That was pretty wrong what he did in Elmer's dream world."

"OK, what's going on here?" commanded Buffy, hovering behind Xander. "We're all supposed to be dancing. Look," she pointed to the dance floor, where Riley and Giles were dancing (but not together). "Even *GILES* is dancing. He never dances." Looking at her Watcher for a moment, she thought, "But, somehow, he's still a better dancer than you, Xander."

"Hey, no fair!" shouted Xander. "Can't I be allowed to spend some quality time with Tara without being insulted?"

"No," sneered Willow jokingly. "Only I can. Right, honey?"

"Whatever you say," smiled Tara sweetly as the two shared a quick kiss. "Although the thought *DID* cross my mind. He is quite a hottie, you know."

"Tara!" scolded Willow.

"Don't worry, Will," joked Xander, "she's not my type. You know me, Xander Harris, best friend to the normal girls, lover to ex-demons, bitcas, and Inca mummy girls."

"You forgot praying mantis ladies," reminded Buffy.

"I was trying to repress that one," answered Xander. "Eventually, I repress all my weird infatuations, and stick with just the normal ones."

"I hope you realize that you've just forfeited sex tonight," sniffed Anya indignantly.

"I wasn't going to, anyways," defended the scorned boyfriend. "I need my strength for tomorrow," he announced, pulling a ticket out of his pocket. "Star Trek movie marathon, tomorrow morning, baby! All six movies, in a row!" Seeing that his enthusiasm was met by a chorus of indignant faces, Xander lamented, "God, I am such a dork."

"Aren't there like nine Star Trek movies?" asked Buffy.

"But only six with the original cast," reminded Xander, in full Geek-Boy mode. "Do not tempt to question my authority as a dork, Buffy Summers!" Xander's mighty-sounding bravado was met by a look of pure disdain from the Slayer.

"Well, I'd be a dork with you, Xand," replied Willow, "but I have a big ol' paper to write this weekend. Stupid term paper," she muttered to herself, knowing that she had promised to join Xander months ago.

"I'll go," blurted out Tara, breaking her brief silence. "I have the same paper to write, but I already finished it." Tara's smile was met with a jealous sticking out of the tongue by Willow, to which her lover replied, "Watch out, or you'll be joining Xander in the 'no-sex' club tonight."

"No big deal," joked Xander, "You've still got some formal wear, right, Wills?"

"Xander....."

"Sorry, bad joke," he apologized. Rising, Xander announced, "Well, I'm going home. The marathon starts at 9 AM, Tara," mentioned Xander, "Pick you up at 8?"

"Deal," she agreed, smiling at him.


	2. Part 2

"Hey Xander," smiled Willow. "What's up?"

"Star Trek movie marathon. Tara. Theatre. Many snacks."

"Don't remind me," she moaned. "Tara! Xander's here!"

"I'm coming!" shouted Tara, rushing to the front door with a brush in her hand.

"I only wish," replied Willow wistfully.

"I didn't hear that," declared a suddenly turned-on Xander.

"Xander...."

"What? You're the one who brought sex into it." Turning to Tara, Xander added, "You see this? She's blaming me. She's thinking exactly like me and she's blaming *ME*."

"I'm not blaming you," said a smiling Tara. "I'm thanking you."

Xander received a thoughtful kiss on the cheek, which made him smile. Until he realized why he was being thanked, that is. "You women are evil," he moaned, fighting back waves of ecstasy.

"Hey!" defended Willow. "I don't get to go, remember? I'm allowed to make you both all hot and bothered."

"Hot and bothered led to Cordy and Xander smoochies."

"Were they good smoochies?" asked Tara.

"Very," answered Xander. "Bitcas are great kissers."

"Ooh, tell me more," replied Tara eagerly.

"Wow, talk about evil," hissed Willow.

"You bet," declared the now-triumphant Xander. Lifting his arm, he turned to Tara and said, "Come, Milady. Our geekdom awaits."

"Why thank you, kind sir," smiled the witch, taking her arm in Xander's. "Have fun with that paper, dear."

"You know me," grinned Willow weakly, closing the door behind her lover and best friend. After watching Xander graciously (albeit a bit *TOO* graciously, much to Xander's enjoyment and Tara's bewilderment) open the front door to the dorm for Tara, Willow leaned against the door and announced to the quiet room with a long face, "Yeah. Tons of fun."

***

"Think I managed to depress Will enough?" lamented Xander as he started his car.

"W-what do you mean?"

Facing Tara, Xander replied, "That last smile on her face was what we experienced Willow Friends call 'Not Admitting I'm Hurt' Face."

"Oh," responded Tara with newfound understanding. Optimistically, she added, "There'll always be other marathons, right?"

"True," he noted. "Next month is the G.I. Joe marathon. Trust me, you've never lived until you've seen 'Cold Slither' on a twenty foot tall theatre screen."

"Cool," admitted Tara, smiling about as widely as was possible for her. "Does this theatre we're going to have these marathons often?"

"All the time," answered Xander. "Willow and I used to live there on the weekends. The owner has 35mm prints of just about every movie and TV show known to man. There's a big marathon just about every weekend. Valentines Day weekend means romance movies, July 4th means patriotic movies, things like that."

"Wow," murmured Tara. "That's so great. Why don't you and Willow go more often?"

"School and helping Buffy really cut into it," answered Xander. "But the last couple of years," Xander stopped for a moment, happy for the red light at the intersection ahead. "Well, since the Fluke between me and Willow, things between us haven't been the same."

"Fluke?"

"The Great Clothes Fluke of 1998," explained a much sadder Slayerette. "Willow and I were trying on our outfits for Homecoming, we kissed after we realized that we were both pretty hot."

"Ouch," replied Tara. "I take it that Willow was with Oz, and you were with-Cordelia, isn't it?-at the time."

"Yeah," gulped Xander, bringing the car back into drive as the light changed. "Best kiss of my life. Worst decision of my life, too."

"What happened?"

"Well," he answered, "Willow and I engaged in various acts of Footsies and Illicit Smoochies until Oz and Cordy caught us. Then, I, like a complete idiot, had sex with Faith a few months later, and it totally devastated Will." Xander turned into the theatre's parking lot, sighing as he turned off the car.

"I'm sorry if I brought up some b-bad memories," offered Tara sympathetically.

"It's alright," replied Xander. "You're the first person that I've been able to talk to about it. The Fluke is why Anya's human; Dawn's way too young to understand; Mrs. Summers and Giles are way too old; and Buffy has this bad habit about Faith."

"What's that?"

"She wants to kill her," announced Xander. "I wonder why...."

"Beats me," answered Tara, feigning ignorance where there was none. "I guess we should get our seats now."

"Or we could just wait until the last second, and have you clear away the best seats in the house using some dark magic," considered Xander, only half joking.

"You're hopeless," commented the Wicca.

"Don't I know it."

***

Xander and Tara watched-or, more accurately, slogged-through Star Trek: The Motion Picture in all its glory. The two emerged from the theatre after the end credits, thankful for the 15 minute break.

"I'll never understand how a movie with music that great can be that boring," declared Tara, her eyes glazed from well over two hours of slow-moving Trek.

"And that was the *SHORT* version," mumbled Xander, also in shock. "At least the best one of the six is next."

"E-excuse me?" questioned Tara, snapping out of her dazed state. "Did you just call Star Trek II the best Star Trek movie?"

"Damn right I did," announced Xander triumphantly. "I dare you to find a more perfect example of Star Trek."

"Six words," she replied, "Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country."

"Don't get me wrong," interjected the not-so-average Scooby. "Star Trek VI is a fine movie. But it can't beat any movie with Ricardo Montalban as Khan. To say nothing of Spock's death, I might add."

"Yes, but VI borrows its themes from Shakespeare," argued Tara. "No writer can defeat the force of Shakespeare."

"Not even Stan Lee?"

"Nope."

"You're nuts," he dismissed. "I'll take Spider-Man and Dr. Strange over some dead English guy any day."

"Have you even read Shakespeare?" asked Tara skeptically.

"Yes," Xander replied. "And on a scale of one to ten-it sucked."

"Come on," she answered disbelievingly. "Shakespeare is the greatest writer of all time. Granted, the language is a bit dense at times, but the themes and stories are among the best there are."

"A bit?" inquired an astounded Xander. "Shakespeare, like pretty much every 'classic' writer in existence, is stuck on big words like I'm stuck on psychotic women."

"Don't be so hard on Shakespeare," she said. More quietly, and less confidently, Tara added, "Or yourself."

"What does that mean?" pondered Xander.

"You're too hard on yourself," repeated the witch, trying to avoid Xander's questioning glance without much success. "All you've done for the past three hours is make jokes at your own expense. You shouldn't do that."

"Why?" asked Xander, his eyes beginning to draw closer to Tara's.

"J-just b-because," she stammered. "You're a g-g-great guy. Don't let anyone say otherwise."

The two stared at each other for nearly a full minute, the electricity flowing between them like a waterfall. The two broke the gaze, obviously very nervous. Uh....I'm going to go...ah, uh....Get Snacks! Yeah, that's it!" shouted Xander nervously. "You want anything?"

"Yes...." she murmured, almost lustily.

"What do you want?" asked Xander.

"H..huh....?"

"You said you wanted a snack," he repeated. "What did you want?"

"Oh. Just a s-soda," she replied. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, o-okay?"

"Sure thing," acknowledged Xander. "I'll meet inside for the movie."

"O-okay."

***

Tara stood in front of the ladies room mirror, pacing madly. He's a guy. I don't like guys like that. Besides, I'm in love with Willow. But Xander's kinda cute.....NO! No thoughts about guys! Think about....Demi Moore! That's it! I'm going to be alright. Tara paced for another minute, repeating thoughts about just about every attractive woman she could think of, from Nicole Kidman to Gwenyth Paltrow, before heading for her seat.

***

Xander had the same problem while going to get snacks. Oh God, he thought worriedly. I'm attracted to my best friend's girlfriend. My best friend's *LESBIAN GIRLFRIEND*. Please, God, just kill me. "I need a drink," whispered Xander to himself as he brought in a pair of sodas and a huge armload of snacks. This is the worst Star Trek marathon ever.


	3. Part 3

Thankfully for Xander and Tara, Star Trek II was (and is) actually a good film, so they could get away with not looking or talking to each other for two hours. The break between the second and third movies was 10 minutes of painfully tense silence between the two, though. Neither person dared speak to the other, nor did they dare to move, lest they give each other some enticing scenery to view.

Star Trek III went by with no incident, and Xander mustered the courage to talk to his companion after the movie was over. "You know, Robin Curtis has to be the *WORST* actress ever."

"Oh, yeah," stated Tara nervously, not turning to face him. "I a-agree. And what about that p-perm?"

"Yeah," replied Xander, looking at Tara for the first time in about four hours. "Vulcans and perms don't go together. Sort of like Giles and...."

"Leather?"

"Actually," remembered Xander, "That happened. Willow and I found a picture of the G-man from his 'wild' youth. Pretty surprising stuff."

"What?" asked Tara. "Giles in leather?"

"No," came his answer. "Giles as a young guy."

Tara smiled again and suppressed a giggle. "Oh, it can't be that bad, can it?"

"Probably not," reasoned Xander, "but Giles has this father-like vibe for me, Willow, and Buffy. We're still healing from his having sex with Buffy's mom."

"When did that happen?"

"Senior year. One of Giles' old friends showed up in town, *AGAIN*, and started selling cursed candy."

"Some friend," replied Tara knowingly. "Cursed candy is some pretty strong stuff. Although it doesn't make the people who eaten it do anything they wouldn't want to do in the first place."

Xander shuddered inwardly as he processed Tara's last comment. "Good thing Willow didn't eat any, then."

"Why?" she asked, very much in the dark.

"Because," sighed Xander, "Junk Food Boy here stuffed his face with the stuff. Lots of intense smoochies were had, in addition to constant footsie action when the rest of the world was present."

"I'm sorry," soothed Tara, "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Don't worry," he said as he shrugged it off. "It's good to be able to talk to it to someone who's impartial, but knows about, well, you know."

"I know the feeling," she answered. "Having a friend, I mean. To talk to. Without kissing. Or making out. Or any sexual thoughts at all." Tara looked at her friend nervously, hoping to avoid the context that she was setting anyways.

"Of course," declared Xander, becoming as nervous as Tara. "Platonic friends are always important. Especially when you have so much in common with them."

"Like what?" she asked. "B-besides Willow, of course."

"Well, we like Star Trek, which is good," responded Xander. "And our families kinda suck. And we both like girls."

Tara blushed mildly before noting, "Yeah. What about cartoons? What cartoons do you like?"

"Only the good ones," bragged the Zeppo. "You know, Looney Tunes, Disney stuff, G.I. Joe, Transformers, Dungeons & Dragons. He-Man is key. Can't go wrong with Filmation, really, but He-Man and She-Ra are key."

"Definitely," she agreed. "What's with the Filmation kick, though? Most people I know hate their cartoons."

"They're nuts," scoffed Xander. "I'll take The New Adventures of Superman or Aquaman over the Superfriends any day. And the Star Trek cartoon rules."

"And Fat Albert, too," she continued, before the lights dimmed. "Oops, i-it's starting."

***

Things proceeded on a similar note through the next two movies. Xander and Tara began to loosen up, and Tara spent most of Star Trek V laughing-at Xander, who was savaging the film, and making lots of rude comments about William Shatner's directing ability (or lack thereof). The two then had an animated argument during the final film of the marathon, debating over Tara's favorite Star Trek movie (as opposed to Xander's favorite, Star Trek II). Suffice to say, they were all smiles when Star Trek VI ended, and they left the theatre.

"You're crazy!" declared Xander. "There is no way you can say that Star Trek VI is better than Star Trek II. It's pure sacrilege!"

"I'm not changing my mind, Xander," answered Tara resolutely. "I still think it's the best one." Stopping, she faced him and warned, "Willow's taught me Resolve Face. Don't make me use it on you."

"I cannot be swayed by Resolve Face!" shouted Xander defiantly. "I am Xander, King of the Unresolved. I-" Xander attempted to raise his left hand, only to realize that it was holding another hand. Namely, Tara's. "I am currently holding your hand." Puzzled, he asked, "When did I do this, anyways?"

"I don't know," murmured Tara, just as perplexed as her partner in hand-holding. "B-but it has to be pl-platonic, right? I mean, we wouldn't cheat on our girlfriends, r-right?"

"Absolutely not," shot back Xander, nervous beyond comprehension (but still not letting go of his gentle grip). "I respect you. And I respect Willow. And I re.....well, I'm afraid of making an ex-demon angry, you know. What if Anya was part of the Vengeance Friends?"

"Yeah, that would be bad," she smiled. "But since we're not cheating, there's no reason for any vengeance, right?"

"Of course," answered Xander. "Then we should go home, and go to bed, right?"

"Definitely," she replied, looking into his eyes deeply. "Just go home, maybe take a cold shower, and go to bed. Then we'll wake up the next day, and it won't affect our friendship at all."

"Yeah," agreed Xander, meeting Tara's gaze with equal passion. "We can even joke about it, too." He let out a weak laugh, and soon followed it up with about the worst, and somehow at the same time, the best, action possible. He kissed her. And not just any kiss, either. A four-alarm, intensely passionate, life-altering kiss.

The two shot apart after a good minute, and looked at one another in shock. "We didn't just do that," announced Xander.

"No," replied Tara. "It never happened."

The two all but ran to the car, only to begin kissing again while Tara leaned against the parked vehicle. "Oh, God," panted Xander, "I want you so bad."

"Me too," gasped the witch, deeply in shock.

Xander fumbled for the key to his car, and quickly started it up. Tara rushed inside as well, and the two sped off, breaking just about every traffic law in an effort to get to Tara's dorm as soon as humanly possible.

***

Upon arriving, Tara and Xander looked at each other, breathing heavily as their shocked forms trembled. They grabbed each other quickly, and began groping like people possessed. Amazingly, the two broke apart before they went even farther. Without a word, Tara got out of the car and ran into the dorm, rushing to her room. She dashed for Willow, threw her on the bed, and shouted, "Take me!" before ripping off their clothes and making the most intense love of her life.

***

A similar scene happened a short ten minutes later at Xander's house, with Anya barely able to comprehend just what had possessed her boyfriend, and how she could get him to be like this more often.


	4. Part 4

"OK, G-man, what's the scoop?" asked Xander as he walked into the Magic Box with an extremely contented Anya clinging onto his arm. "Does this have to do with Super Skank?"

"No, it doesn't," scowled Giles, sitting beside Buffy at the central table, with the customary mess of books laying on top of it. "Although I'd prefer that you not refer to this woman as 'Super Skank'."

"I don't know," replied Buffy thoughtfully. "She seemed pretty skanky. Not Faith skanky, but pretty close."

"Can we just have this meeting or whatever, so I can go home?" whined Anya. "Xander has been giving me the best sex of my life ever since he got home from that dumb Star Trek marathon last night. Isn't that right, Xandy-Pooh?"

Xander grimaced at the mention of the pet name, while Giles and Buffy tried to avoid throwing up. "Please," begged the Slayer, "spare us the details. I just had breakfast."

"I'm sorry that you're grumpy," answered Anya. "Well, actually, I'm not. I just wish that you wouldn't be such a grouch whenever you and Riley don't have sex."

"Can we please stop talking about our sex lives here?" scolded the very single Watcher. "There are far more important things to deal with right now than how well your partners pleased you last night."

"OK," responded Xander as he sat down, "So what evil has the Hellmouth sent us this time?"

"Someone has re-invoked the contract for Buffy's life with the Order of Taraka."

"Oh, great," hissed Xander. "Let me guess: they'll be sending some nastier assassins than Bug Guy."

"Definitely," agreed Buffy. "And they're after all of us this time. You, me, Giles, Anya, Willow, Tara, Riley....pretty much everyone except Dawn and my Mom."

"What'd I do?" complained Anya. "I just work here. Oh, and I have se-"

"Don't say it," warned the Slayer.

"Alright," she moped, "but it's still not fair. I haven't done anything wrong."

"Lately," remarked Buffy as she rolled her eyes.

"So, have you guys let Tara know?" Seeing the looks of sheer puzzlement on everyone's faces, Xander amended defensively, "And Willow, too."

"Yes, we did," replied an annoyed Giles. "It would seem that something happened to both you and Tara yesterday, because Willow was also in a state of.....post-sexual bliss, if you will, when I spoke with her."

"You just had to say that," announced Buffy indignantly. "You just *HAD* to give me images of *BOTH* of my best friends having sex, didn't you? What's next? You gonna have a round three with my Mom?"

Giles considered the thought for an instant, disgusting his charge even further until he stammered out, "Well, uh, I, um....I never meant to imply that."

Before Buffy could go into full rant mode, Willow entered the shop, very much basking in the afterglow. Tara was right behind her, feeling normal, until her eyes met Xander's. Immediately, they both began to look extremely nervous, as if they had something to be guilty about (which, of course, they did).

"Hey Xander!" shouted Willow as she hugged her friend profusely, before moving on to Buffy. "Hey Buffy!"

"Jeez, Willow," remarked Buffy, "You act like you...." Giles gave her a dirty look, reminding her of what she had just told them all. "Oh. Never mind."

"So, what's up?"

"The Order of Taraka has a contract out on all of our lives," stated Giles, cutting right to the chase.

"Oh," replied Willow, as her extremely high spirits deflated for a brief moment. "But we should still be able to kick their asses, right?"

"It's not that simple," Giles said, taking off his glasses yet again so he could rub his eyes. "Whoever reinstated the contract gave them specific information about each of us-eating habits, sleeping habits, everything."

"Who would know enough about us to do that?" asked Tara.

"Spike seems like a safe bet," declared Xander. "Or maybe the Queen of Skankonia is mad because Buffy ripped her dress or something."

"We already thought of them," answered Buffy. "Spike has no clue about it, and the honorary Cordette in red doesn't know enough about us to pull it off."

"It's not like we are all secretive with our abilities and who we love," Willow reminded. "Besides, since you're the Slayer, you're famous to the demons, right?"

"I guess so...."

"Well, think about it, Buffy," continued Willow. "If you're famous, then we are, too. It's not everyday that the Slayer has a band of friends helping her save the world."

"Willow has a point," replied Giles. "One solution would be for us to stay together until we find out who is responsible for the contract...."

"Oh, great," interrupted Buffy. "Let's just put out a big sign telling the Tarakans, 'Hey, we're all in here!'"

"Then our only other option is for us to split up...."

"Yes, the old standard," declared a very sarcastic Xander. "That always works for the Scooby Gang, alright!"

"But not if, say, I go off with Buffy," announced Anya.

"Exactly," agreed Giles. "That's why I've already decided on who is going to be 'paired off', as it were." Pointing as he continued, Giles announced, "Anya, you'll stay here with me. Buffy, you go with Willow. And Xander will leave with Tara."

"I don't think so!" squealed Anya furiously. "I'm not letting her anywhere near my boyfriend!"

"Anya," replied Willow skeptically, "Tara's not going to steal your man. She's kinda gay, you know."

"Y-yeah," affirmed the witch nervously. "No guy thoughts here. Not one."

"Oh, sure," shot back the ex-demon. "Then explain to me why it would appear that both of you came home last night completely aroused, where you both proceeded to have hours of mind-blowing sex with your girlfriends?"

"Well," covered Xander, "there was this one girl there, and I mean, just....WOW." Looking at Tara, he asked, "Right, Tara?"

"Oh, y-yes. J-just a-amazing."

Anya was still extremely skeptical, but allowed them to leave anyways. "Fine, go. Just don't expect me to have mercy when I catch you two together, screwing your brains out."

"Shut up, Anya!" hissed Willow as Xander and Tara left the building.

"Yes, please do," requested Giles. "I've had about enough of this ridiculous sex talk and silly arguing for today."

"Good," declared Willow as she and Buffy stood up, "I have a paper to finish, Buffy."

"Let's stop at my place, first," replied the Slayer. "I've got homework to do, too."

***

Xander and Tara's faces were glazed with fear and guilt as they entered Xander's apartment. "I lied to her," sobbed Tara. "I lied to Willow, and I don't even feel bad about it."

"It's all my fault," replied Xander. "I should have just told the truth-that we kissed, and that it didn't mean anything."

"D-did it?"

"Did it what?" asked Xander, openly confused.

"The kisses," answered Tara, and she faced him, with only a few inches separating the two. "Did they really not mean anything to you?"

"Not a thing," he lied, their bodies coming even closer together. "You?"

"N-nothing," she stuttered, also lying. "In fact, I could do it again, and nothing would happen."

"Good," he agreed, just before he kissed her softly, slowly, lovingly. The two broke apart, gasping for air while Xander stated, "Didn't feel a thing," before kissing Tara again.

"Nope," breathed out the witch as she removed his shirt. "I-I'm not turned on at all."

"Me neither," groaned Xander as he pushed Tara against the wall, sliding her closer and closer towards his bedroom.

"In fact, I'm not even going to have sex with you today." Xander took off Tara's shirt as she furiously slid off his pants.

"I'm not even going to have sex at all today," whispered Xander passionately as he lowered Tara onto the bed, and removed her dress, leaving both of them only in their underwear.

"We're going to be totally chaste," she purred as she showered Xander's chest with kisses, all while taking off his boxers. Meanwhile, Xander had managed to remove Tara's panties, and sunk down to her womanhood. "Oh, Xander...." she moaned, the waves of pleasure overriding any remaining semblance of composure she had left.

Before bringing the witch to a climax, Xander got up and faced her, removing her bra furiously as he began caressing Tara's chest with kisses. She moaned loudly with pleasure as Xander entered her, and soon the two reached the satisfying orgasm they had denied themselves the night before.


	5. Part 5

Tara and Xander lay in Xander's bed, staring at the ceiling, looking as if they had seen a ghost (or something else actually worthy of frightening them). "So, that's what having sex with a guy is like," replied Tara blankly.

"Yeah."

"Once you get past the hurting part, it actually feels pretty good."

"I've had no complaints," declared Xander.

"What do we do now?"

"I was thinking about prayer, myself," he murmured. "Probably before we panic, and possibly before our girlfriends find out and kill us."

"Let's not think about that," announced Tara, turning to face Xander for the first time since they had finished making love. "Let's think about us."

"That's what I'm afraid of," answered Xander, facing her with a sad expression on his face. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Tara."

"I know," she said, nodding as she placed his hand on her cheek. "I am, too." The two leaned their heads against each other, quietly sobbing. Soon after, they embraced, trying futilely to find solace in their kisses.

***

"Ah, the joy of the capitalist system at work," grinned Anya as she emptied out the cash register. Once it was emptied, she began dancing in the most bizarre fashion, totally perplexing Giles.

"Exactly what is the point of that ridiculous dance?" he asked.

"It's the Dance of Capitalist Superiority," bragged Anya. "I just thought it up yesterday. Do you like it?"

"No," answered the Watcher. "Don't do it again. Ever."

"What a grouch," mumbled the ex-demon. "Can I go home now?"

"I don't see why not," replied Giles, sighing with resignation. "The Order of Taraka...."

"Is out to get me, blah blah, blah blah blah blah. Notice how I'm not afraid, Giles."

"You should be," he warned. "The Order typically sends three assassins per victim. There are a total of seven of us, counting Riley, who is a target simply because he is going out with Buffy. That's a total of 21 assassins, Anya. Some may be human. Others," he replied, pointing at the gelatinous body on the floor, "may not be."

"Whatever," she said, dismissing her boss as she left. "There's nothing out there going on that I should be worried about."

***

"GRAAAHHHHH!!!!"

"OK," replied Buffy in disgust, "someone here needs a breath mint."

"I'm glad that you're able to make jokes, Buffy," growled Willow as she struggled with her assassin, who resembled a cross between Sylvester Stallone, Luke (the Master's brutish lackey from days gone by), and a bouncer.

"Hey, I'm dealing with Beast Man here while you get Cobra Viper Candidate 'Bob'," she remarked defensively. "I think I deserve to be making jokes." Buffy tossed the intruder (who really did resemble Skeletor's furry, orange lackey) into the hallway and picked up her axe, swiftly decapitating the unconscious demon. "Wow," she remarked thoughtfully, "if He-Man had his axe on the cartoon, he might have done that, too."

"Help needed!" shouted Willow, who was being overtaken by her brute. Buffy grabbed him, and tossed him out the window.

Buffy looked down to see if he was still conscious, only to see that the man's skull had been cracked open like an egg. "Eww, brains everywhere...."

"Well, that's a total of three, counting the one Giles and Anya took out," replied Willow.

"I'm willing to bet that they've gone to Xander's apartment, too," remarked the Slayer as she caught her breath.

"Oh my God!" blurted out Willow fearfully. "Tara!"

***

"Anya!" shouted Buffy as she and Willow ran to her. "Did you see any more of the Tarakans?"

"No," answered the ex-demon. "Should I?"

"Willow and I were just attacked by two of them," breathed out the Slayer.

"Oh no," gasped Anya. "What if those nasty men have hurt my Xander?"

"They better hope not," hissed Willow defiantly. "If he or Tara are hurt...."

"Less talk, more butt-kicking," declared Buffy as they ran to Xander and Anya's apartment.

The three entered to find the lights off, and Willow began panicking silently as she saw clothes scattered on the floor in a line leading to the bedroom. Buffy flipped on the light, and gasped as she saw Xander and Tara together in the bed. Very naked, and very much in the middle of sex. Anya clenched her fist in anger, completely unable to speak. Willow trembled, her legs suddenly unable to support her as tears streamed down her cheeks, her heart breaking as Xander and Tara moaned out their pleasure loudly and succinctly.


	6. Part 6

"You....I trusted you....I loved you....." Anya was beginning to melt down, although she had amazingly regained the power of speech. "You...you.....*BASTARD!* HOW COULD YOU!?!" She began sobbing as Xander and Tara noticed Anya, Buffy, and Willow for the first time.

The two nude lovers broke off their embrace, engulfed by guilt. "Anya...." whispered Xander, pleading for compassion.

"No, Xander," answered the ex-demon between sobs. She motioned to continue, but was gripped by her grief. Finally, she asked bitterly, "How *COULD* you? I *LOVED* you! I...I gave you everything I had!"

"I'm sorry, Anya," replied Xander, himself crying now. "I didn't mean..."

"Go to hell, Xander!" she spat out. "I never want to see you again!" Anya ran out of the apartment sobbing, her young heart shattered.

"Willow?" asked Tara, leaning towards her girlfriend (although careful to keep herself covered).

"Get away from me," she hissed, still slumped down on the floor in tears. "Don't ever come near me again." Looking at her best friend and girlfriend with pure disgust in her eyes, she declared, "I hate you both," before rushing out of the apartment.

Xander looked at Buffy, who was still stunned. "Buffy, I...."

"I know, Xander," interrupted the Slayer. "But I can't forgive you two. Only Willow and Anya can." As she herself left, Buffy quietly replied, "Don't even *DARE* go near Will, either of you. You've already hurt her enough as it is."

Buffy's final comment was as chilling as it was true. "I should go," declared Tara, breaking the tense silence between the two.

"Yeah," agreed Xander, looking at the witch and seeing the only person he had left. Instead of letting her go, however, Xander just held onto Tara that much more, finding peace in the woman with whom he had created so much chaos.

***

"Buffy, what's wrong with me?" asked Willow as they entered her dorm room.

"Nothing, Will," came the answer as Buffy walked up behind her friend, fully ready to do anything in order to make the witch's pain go away.

"Nothing?" she asked the Slayer accusingly as she turned around to face her friend. "*Nothing*!?! We just caught my girlfriend-my *GAY* girlfriend-in bed, *HAVING SEX* with my best friend! A best friend who *STILL* doesn't notice me as a woman! And let's not forget Oz!" she shouted, totally on the verge of hysterics. "He cheated on me with a skanky were-whore! Obviously, something's wrong with me, or else I'd be able to attract *SOMEONE*, don't you think? Or should I try demons, and make it a clean sweep?"

"Willow...."

"Don't 'Willow' me, Buffy!" exclaimed Willow, the tears now very much visible in her eyes. "The only things in my life worth living for...are them." Now the tears were freely flowing. "I love them, Buffy...But it hurts so much. I don't wanna hurt anymore, Buffy...." Willow tried to speak between her sobs, but nothing came out.

Buffy looked at her heart-broken friend sympathetically before hugging the witch fiercely. "I know, Willow," she replied, thinking of her own experience with heartbreak some three years ago.

***

Anya had absolutely nowhere to go. She had no home, thanks to her unfaithful wretch of a boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend, she thought, bitterly reaffirming her new status as a single woman. And that witch, Tara! She wasn't satisfied with sex with women, so she decides to try it out with the nearest guy available. Just great. Not that I blame her, she thought, thinking of the joys of sex with Xander and with men in general.

"Why, hello there, miss," spoke a smooth voice, interrupting Anya's contemplations.

Anya turned to face the man, who was simply ravishing. But...."Oh, please, Mr. Vampire," she replied mockingly, "please don't seduce me and drink my blood. Boo hoo." Watching as the man tried to deign the ignorance that he certainly did not have, she said, "You guys have no imagination whatsoever. You come up to some innocent-looking girl, dressed all sexy-like, saying, 'Hey baby, why are you by yourself?' or some dumb crap like that, then you take her outside and drink her dry. Can't you think up something original?"

"Actually, I have," he said, turning Anya's insults right back at her. "Because the way I see it, you're alone now, and neither the Slayer nor your boyfriend-or should I say *EX* boyfriend?-has a clue where you are. Which means I can capture you, turn you, use you as bait, or whatever other plan I so choose, so long as it results in me fulfilling my mission."

"Mission? What mission?"

"Why, killing you and all of your friends," he answered, smiling with chilling maliciousness in his voice.

"You're.....you're one of them," breathed out the ex-demon, suddenly feeling very much in need of her friends.

"Exactly," answered the vampire before quickly knocking her out, "and you're mine."


	7. Part 7

"Hey, Buffy."

Upon hearing the voice that was not Dawn's or her mother's, Buffy jumped in fear until she realized that it was Riley. "Oh, Riley, it's you. What's up?"

"Nothing," he replied, resisting his girlfriend's attempts to embrace him. "We had a date tonight."

"I'm sorry," she answered dryly, "but something came up."

"Oh, you mean like the two guys who tried to kill me on the way to the Bronze?"

Unable to put the Tarakans ahead of Willow, Buffy fired back an angry reply. "Normally, I'd be willing to beg for forgiveness because I was late for a date, but between the half dozen other Tarakans we've fought today, and the fact that Willow is alone in her dorm room crying her eyes out because she saw her girlfriend and best friend having sex together, I think I deserve a little leeway here for once."

Riley looked on at her with a combination of disbelief, and disgust. "Some compassion, Riley. Should we discuss how Anya handled it now, or would you like to go back to complaining about me?"

"Who said I was complaining?" asked the former Initiative agent.

"Well, let's see," replied Buffy indignantly. "Waiting for me in my own house in the dark, being all broody, the lack of sympathy for Anya and Willow....those sound like signs of complaining to me." She prepared to tear into her boyfriend yet again, but stopped before any words came out. "Just go," spat out the Slayer after a tense moment of silence. "I really don't want to deal with this right now, so leave."

"Buffy....."

"GO." Buffy's command echoed through the room as Riley glared at her before leaving in a huff. She stood there for a minute, her eyes like daggers as they visualized Riley with intense rage. Unable to stand it anymore, Buffy stormed upstairs to her room, where she seethed for hours, unable to sleep.

***

"So, where do we stand with the Tarakans?" asked Buffy.

"Well," replied Giles, "there are the two you and Willow disposed of last night, and the one Anya and I took care of."

"Plus the one at the cemetery two nights ago."

"O-of course," agreed the Watcher. "Did Riley say whether or not he killed the two that attacked him?"

"Didn't ask," she responded. "We're not exactly experiencing smooth sailing relationship-wise right now, if you know what I mean."

"Fine, then," declared Giles, hiding his disappointment at Buffy's misfortune. "What about Xander, Anya, and Willow?"

"Willow crashed after we handled Beast Man and Thug Guy." Knowing that she had to break the news about Xander and Tara to him, Buffy said, "I don't know about Anya. She was pretty devastated at the scene at her and Xander's apartment."

"What happened? Is everyone alright?"

"We caught Xander and Tara, kind of, um, doing something," admitted the Slayer nervously. Just then, Willow walked through the door, looking miserable. So miserable that she had failed to notice that her shoes and socks didn't match, and that her slightly oversized top in fact belonged to Tara. "Hey, Will," replied Buffy as she quickly ushered her friend into a chair. "Feeling better?"

Willow didn't acknowledge the question, choosing instead to stare ahead blankly. Giles asked, "Willow, have you seen Tara?" not knowing the folly of his query.

The witch whimpered for a full minute before beginning to cry. "Nice job, Giles," said Buffy as she went over to comfort her friend.

"Well, I, um, we-I didn't know," he sputtered. "What exactly is wrong?"

"We went to Xander's house after taking out the two Tarakans at the dorm," answered Buffy pensively, "and we found Xander and Tara there, engaged in something."

"Yes," replied Giles. "You already mentioned this. What were they doing?"

"Well," she admitted, "They were kinda doing *each other*."

"Oh." Giles began to continue on with the pre-slayage powwow, then realized what Buffy meant. "Oh!" As he reflexively began to clean his glasses, Giles stammered, "I, uh, guess I should, um, apologize now. For sending Xander and Tara off alone, I mean."

"It's not your fault, Giles," interjected the Slayer. "Love makes people do the wacky."

"Oh, sure, go ahead and defend them," replied Willow, wiping tears from her face as she attempted to regain her composure.

"Willow, there has to be a reason for what Xander and Tara did," responded Giles as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Cursed band candy?" guessed the Slayer in a very poor attempt lighten the mood. All it accomplished was to increase the strength of Willow's sobs, and to make her Watcher scowl in annoyance. "Score one for the Slayer, and her complete lack of tact...."

Inadvertently ignoring Buffy's comment as he glanced around the shop, Giles asked, "Does anyone know what time it is?"

"Yeah," replied Buffy, looking at her watch. "It's about 9:30. I've got to go to class in an hour."

"That might have to wait," murmured Giles as he went to the counter and dialed the phone.

"Why, what's up?" inquired a now curious Slayer.

"Anya hasn't shown up yet," he replied as he listened to the dial tone. "Damn it!"

"Now now, Giles," scolded Buffy mockingly. "This isn't the time to swear at the phone."

"This isn't funny!" growled the Magic Box proprietor. "Anya's never late, and she was supposed to be here an hour ago."

"She was a bit upset last night," responded Buffy with a reminding tone to her voice. "You know, Xander, Tara, smoochies? I wouldn't be up for working today, either, if I were her."

"Perhaps," he agreed, "but Anya has a rather bizarre affinity for money-it makes her happy. She's even created a most dreadful dance to celebrate her 'capitalist superiority' at the end of each work day. Besides, with the Tarakans still out there, I have to admit that I'm a bit concerned for Anya's welfare." Shocked into another fit of nervousness by Buffy's surprised glare, Giles added, "Well, I'm concerned for *all* of you. The Order of Taraka is no joking matter, as I'm sure you're already well aware of."

"Good point. This looks like a job for Slayer Gal." Looking at her watch again, Buffy stated, "I'll go to Xander's, and see if he's seen Anya, go to class, learn stuff, then hunt down Anya. It'll be a simple search-and-slay mission for me. Think you guys can hold down the fort while I'm gone?"

"Certainly," affirmed Giles. "Just keep us posted."

"What about you, Will? Think you'll be OK?"

"Yeah," answered the witch, looking up at Buffy pragmatically. "I'll survive. Though if you can give me some demon butt to kick, that would help me feel better." Willow's smile belied her true mood, but her determination would come in handy, as always.

"OK," grinned the Slayer as she got ready to leave. "See ya both later."

***

"Hey," replied a smiling Tara as Xander wrapped his arms around her.

"Getting ready for school?" he asked as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. He was dressed only in his boxers, while she was wearing one of his t-shirts, plus a modest dress of Anya's. Modest for Anya, that is.

"Y-yeah," she answered, taking a sip from her glass. "I suppose I deserve a little bit of normalcy, today. I'm meeting a couple of friends for lunch today. You want to join us?"

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to, you know, go out in public," he replied. "Not with you, but just in general."

Tara smiled evilly as she took a long drink of her juice before saying, "They're lesbians."

As expected, Xander's face lit up as bright as a Christmas tree. "Lesbians?" He turned his companion around in order to face her and announced happily, "You should've mentioned that first thing!"

Tara giggled as she replied, "Xander, you're a sweetie, but it still doesn't change the fact that you need help."

"Probably. When and where should I meet you?"

"My room, at noon." Putting away the juice carton and rinsing out her glass, she headed for the exit, and was met by a rather disgruntled looking Vampire Slayer when she opened the door. "B-buffy. H-h-how are you?"

Buffy ignored Tara's question and stated coldly, "Where's Xander?"

Tara looked around for Xander, and when she didn't see him, she answered, "H-he's in the shower."

"Neither one of you have seen Anya lately, have you?"

"N-no," she answered, her face growing with shame. "N-not since...."

"Figures," interrupted the Slayer.

"I-is there something wr-wrong, B-buffy?" Tara's stuttering was quickly reaching its peak, denoting her increasing nervousness towards the best friend of both of her lovers.

"Besides the fact that one of my best friends has had her heart ripped out because you've cheated on her with my other best friend?" Buffy's bitter assessment hung in the air until she said, "Look, Anya's missing, and we're going to need your help, and Xander's, too."

"But....?" asked Tara, guessing that there was a need for the word.

"You hurt Willow, Tara," said Buffy with much sympathy for her best friend present in her voice. "She loves both you and Xander a lot, and for you two to betray her...."

"I-I didn't m-mean to," admitted the witch. "I've never even been attracted to guys really before until Xander. And now....."

"'And now' what?" asked the Slayer.

"I think I'm falling in love with him," she replied, guilt written all over her face as she spoke.

"What about Willow?"

"Buffy, please, I...."

"I don't care," hissed the Slayer. "Willow and Xander are my best friends, and I need them. But not like this, apart and not even speaking to each other." Sighing, Buffy said, "You do know how long Willow and Xander have been friends, don't you?"

"Y-yes, I do...."

"Then I believe you know what you've managed to throw yourself in the middle of," replied Buffy sternly. She motioned toward the doorway, but not before adding, "We do need your help tonight, at the Magic Box."

Buffy quickly excused herself, not caring about the door as she slammed it on her way out. "What did Buffy want?" asked Xander, who was sopping wet, and wearing only a towel and a bewildered look.

Tara looked at Xander guiltily for a moment, as the thoughts in her head battled with the feelings in her heart. "Tara?" Xander looked worried as Tara stood there, tears welling up in her eyes. The witch could no longer stand to look at the man she had fallen in love with, knowing that the woman she loved just as much was in so much pain, to say nothing of what might have happened to Anya. So she ran, sobbing, praying to her goddess for the wisdom and strength she so desperately needed right now.


End file.
